Hello, Brooklyn
by tradingforeverx
Summary: He walked towards me again. He came right up to me and placed his hands on my hips, leaning down and kissing me straight on the mouth. Insane? Yes. But in that moment, he was all I had. And that’s how I found myself sleeping with Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Don't even ask my why I'm writing this. I know, my track record at updating is terrible at best, but I started writing, and this is where it took me. I can't promise updates, but it's summer time and I've got freetime up the ass, so tell me if you like it and I'll do my best.

I used to always watch his lips as he spoke. They were probably the most sexual thing about him. Forget abs, forget butts—his lips were what most drew me to him. The way he licked his lips before that slow, creeping smile spread across his face. The way he drew his lip in then, biting it almost coyly.

I was mesmerized. Was it possible to be that attractive? His hair fell in his eyes. He had one dimple on the right side of his mouth. He would rub the back of his neck and look at you through his long lashes.

He was perfect all for one tiny detail.

He was my best friend's boyfriend.

So maybe that's not such a tiny detail. Maybe that's a huge detail. But what was I to do? I couldn't tell her—she loved him. So I did the only thing I could. I kept my mouth shut. I watched as he loved her, and she him, as he kissed her, as she returned to the dorms, hours after curfew, flushed and grinning. I watched and I envied her more than I ever had.

Stella had always been perfect. All our friends, though they were titled 'our friends,' liked her more. She was smarter than me. She was prettier than me. She had her own broom, while I had to borrow one from the school because I couldn't afford my own. And she had Amos Diggory, the one thing I desired the most.

So I let her have him. I let her have it all. And I guess that's how it started. Where everything started to go down the tube. While she was blissful and glowing, I was green with envy and greedy for something of my own.

And so I went, and I found something of my own.

"Brookie, have you seen my lipgloss?" Stella asked me. She was digging through her trunk, her scarf hanging in her face. It was the only thing she was wearing that even vaguely could protect her from the frigid cold outside. Her top—low-cut, a "sweater" in name, but really, barely a piece of cloth—didn't even meet where her low-rise jeans hung on her hips. She'd be freezing, but I'm sure Amos would give up his jacket willingly.

"Nope," I answered, rolling onto my back on my bed. Although it was a Hogsmeade weekend, I didn't have any intention of going. Stella was going with Amos, and there was no one else I'd really go out of my way to spend time with, so I was stuck in the dorms, wearing the same pajamas I'd been wearing for the past 24 hours.

"Are you sure?" she grunted, still bent over her trunk, pulling large items out of it. "Didn't I let you borrow it a couple weeks ago?"

"Nope," I repeated. It was actually a distinct possibility that she did, but I couldn't remember having anyone I wanted to impress, except Amos, but...well. You know how that goes.

"Then why's it sitting here on your dresser?" she asked, slightly annoyed. I glanced over, seeing her holding the vanilla flavored lipgloss, and grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?" I said.

Stella, who couldn't stay angry for more than three seconds, shrugged and smiled at me. "Oh well," she said, practically running to the door. "I'm going now—don't wait up!" And with a giggle, she was gone.

The second the door slammed behind her, I heaved a huge sigh of relief. Nothing against Stella—after all, she was really the only person I could stand at Hogwarts—but knowing that within minutes, she was going to be with Amos, his hands all over her, her giggle filling the air, her blonde curls bouncing, her hands drawing him into her...well, it was kind of a buzzkill.

I contemplated my options of what to do with the day as I surveyed the fraying canopy over my bed. Since I was probably the only Gryffindor that had opted out of Hogsmeade, despite the cold, I could go down to the Common Room without anyone seeing my disgusting pajamas. It was either that, or looking at that horrible red color some more.

I lifted myself off my four-poster, missing its warmth already, and rushed my way down the stairs towards the fire. The castle was always freezing during the winter, and today was no exception. It wasn't until I was halfway to the couch by the fire when a scene outside caught my eye.

There was Amos, Stella just feet from him. Her smile was bright even from the height I was watching them, and she mashed a snowball between her hands before launching it at Amos. It hit his thigh—she always did have horrible aim—but he flew backwards anyway. It was obviously on purpose, but Stella rushed towards him, still giggling, and I could practically hear her voice, Are you okay? Are you alright?

He played dead for a moment before flipping her over and landing on top of her, and they kissed right there in the falling snow.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. Sure, I wanted Stella to be happy, but didn't _I_ deserve to be happy too? Couldn't I just this once get what I wanted?

"He's never going to love you, you know," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Sirius Black, in all his glory, standing across the room. I turned back to the window, watching as Amos and Stella kissed, angry for the intrusion, angry at myself.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Black," I told him coolly.

He snorted, walking towards me, and he watched them through the window, too. "I've watched you mooning over Diggory for a year now. I saw you in Potions last year. I've seen you this year while you play third wheel to the Kissing Brigade over there. I know what love looks like when I see it," he said.

He drove the knife in a moment later. "And he's never going to love you back."

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest and ignoring the goose bumps that had formed all over my body. "Thanks for the insight, Black," I snapped. "I'll make sure to owl you next time my therapist isn't doing his job."

I walked away, intending on returning to my room for a nice cry and maybe throwing a few books around, but his next words stopped me. "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't love her, either. He never will."

I halted. As much as I hate myself for it, it did make me feel better. Finally, something that was unreachable to me, but also unreachable to Stella. Finally, she could be mortal, too. "And how do you know that?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

He looked amused. "I know guys like Diggory," he answered. "I _am _guys like Diggory. Trust me, the only thing that guy loves is his reflection."

I surveyed him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans, and he looked good. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. But that was all I'd ever pegged him for. But apparently I needed to add observative to that list, too. "So you know about guys like Amos," I said, "and you know about love. What are you, the relationship guru?"

He smiled. It wasn't slow like Amos's—it just popped up on his face while you blinked. One second it wasn't there, but then it was, and it was so blinding you felt foolish for missing it at all.

He walked towards me again. This time he didn't stop, he came right up to me and placed his hands on my hips, pushing himself against me even though my pajama shorts ended awkwardly right before my knees, and my tanktop had a spill of pumpkin juice right on the boob. "Not at all," he replied, leaning down and kissing me straight on the mouth. Insane? Yes. But in that moment, he was all I had. And that's how I found myself sleeping with Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

In all my Hogwarts years, I'd always kept an eye out for Amos Diggory. It didn't mean much—just that I knew and acknowledged that even at the age of 11, he was distinctly attractive. But it wasn't until Potions class during my fifth year that my feelings towards Amos amounted to more than simple eye candy.

It was the year of our OWL's. Slughorn had decided to give us year-long partners to help us prepare for the examination at the end of the year. And as I clung to Stella, hoping to be her partner, it was Amos's name Diggory called coupling my own.

Stella had slipped her arm out of my grasp and gave me a smile. "Could be worse," she whispered to me. "At least he's cute."

She giggled and waggled her fingers at me as I picked up my bursting satchel and dragged my body over to where Amos was sitting. We'd never spoken before, and, as usual, I got a little nervous. Amos was, after all, the Golden Boy of the Hufflepuff house.

It was that moment that his slow smile had first been directed at me. It felt as if the entire castle had collapsed on top of my lungs. And it felt that way the next time he smiled at me, and the next, and the next. It still did, even with him dating my best friend.

"Hi," I told him shyly, slipping quietly into the seat across from him, putting my bag on the floor.

"Hullo," he said. He pushed his hair out of his face and gestured to the cauldron in front of him. "You any good at Potions? I'm god-awful."

He was correct about that. I did all the work for that entire year because if he so much as touched one of the knives, our entire potion would go up in flames. However, it wasn't like I was a real gem at Potions either, and I barely passed my OWL at the end of the year, but to me, it was so worth it.

Except then it was February. And he turned to me, with my hair frizzy from the heat of the flames under the cauldron, my eyeliner slightly smeared, a drip of sweat working its way down my spine, and another down my forehead and he smiled at me. And although it was at me, it wasn't for me this time. He said, "So you're best friends with Stella, huh?"

And there it was. From that moment on, I was his in. He came to me to get me to introduce them, to ask me how he should ask her out, to give advice about the cryptic things Stella would say. And I cherished every moment, because who was I to complain? He was still talking to me. He was still smiling at me, even if it was for Stella. And he was still touching me, still patting me on the back after a potion well done, still placing his hand on my shoulder as he parted, still taking my hand and squeezing it in thanks as I once again helped him with his Stella problems.

I don't think he ever understood his affect on me, or maybe he was just used to girls falling all over themselves for him. But if it bothered him that I was practically ripping my clothes off for him and presenting myself to him with a bow on top while he chased after my best friend, he didn't show it.

And Stella—well, Stella had always been oblivious. And I never told her how I felt about Amos because I was scared I would jinx it, and I wanted that time I spent with Amos to just be ours. I didn't want to analyze it and over-think it and tear it apart so that all that was left were empty words that Stella and I had put meaning behind that probably wasn't intended, so that it wasn't just Amos and I, but it was Amos and I (and Stella).

It was no surprise when Amos asked her out on Valentines Day. It was no surprise she said yes. The surprise, however, was that although Sirius Black told me he knew guys like Amos didn't fall in love, was that the Hogsmeade trip that I skipped out on, the one where I slept with Sirius Black, marked their one year anniversary. And if he didn't love her, why had he stayed with her for a year now?

When I asked Sirius this question, naked in his bed while he lay next to me, not touching me, he just gave me a look like I already knew the answer to this. And while I gathered my clothes and slipped them back on, while I said goodbye but we did not touch again, while I quietly walked down the steps and returned to my dorm, I could not for the life of me figure it out. I didn't think I ever would, if Sirius was correct.

When Stella slipped back in the room, it was three AM. I knew she must have come back to the castle when all students had to be back from Hogsmeade, and I knew her and Amos had stayed in an abandoned classroom, doing things I didn't want to think about, for hours and hours and hours.

Stella, the next morning, noticed nothing new about me. No alarm went off. My girly bits were not glowing with newfound womanhood. Not that I was really expecting it, but it felt odd that something that so many girls made such a big fuss over couldn't be realized by my best friend. I had sufficiently swiped my V-card, and the day went on normally.

I sat at breakfast the next morning with Stella, Jasey, and Maria. Jasey and Maria were usually always with Stella and I, though they weren't much up for me when I was on my own. Stella was, as usual, the sunshine in the room, while I was the moon—if you wanted her, she came with me. There was no one without the other, except, of course, when it came to Amos.

Who, ironically, then made his way over to us. Although he was a Hufflepuff through and through, he sat with the Gryffindors quite often to be with Stella.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, sliding between Stella and I even though there was no seat between us. I wanted so badly for him to be referring to me, to turn his back on Stella instead of me, to sling his arm across my shoulders and kiss my cheek, but he didn't. It wasn't me he wanted.

Stella, in her usual Stella manner, blushed, her now rosy cheeks enhancing her beauty while she looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes. "Hey there, cowboy," she said, running a hand through his hair. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," he told her, and that's when I had to tune out. I hated their gooey talk. And I meant that as not only a person in love with one of the participants, but as just a person.

My eyes scanned the hall, attempting to find something to take my mind off the two lovebirds beside me. Jasey and Maria were talking between themselves, and as I looked down the Gryffindor table, I found a pair of eyes on me.

Sirius Black.

Although his best mate, James Potter, seemed to be telling him a very animated story while Remus Lupin grinned and Peter Pettigrew nodded along, Sirius was staring my way. I met his eyes, but his smile did not pop out at me. He glanced over to Stella and Amos and looked back at me, giving me a look. I shrugged, sending him a weak smile, and that was all Jasey needed.

"Brooklyn," she said to me, "Who are you smiling at?"

I refrained from telling her to shove a fork straight up her ass and keep her gossiping nose out of other peoples business, and I said, "No one."

"Was that Sirius Black you were smiling at?" She gave me a look. Maria gave me a look. Stella pulled herself away from Amos for just long enough to give me a look as well.

All three of their faces were incredulous. It obviously didn't need to be pointed out that I don't really do boys, let alone boys of the Sirius Black variety. The three of them, all non-virgins by the age of 15, had lost hope for me when I didn't score a boyfriend after fourth year, and hadn't expressed any interest since then, what with my secret obsession with Amos Diggory and everything. So a smile at the likes of Sirius Black seemed to boggle them beyond belief.

Which, I admit, was slightly satisfying. Especially with Amos sitting next to me.

It boggled them even more when Sirius stood up, making the bench screech in protest against the floor, and walk over in our direction, not paying the slightest attention to James' calls of, "Padfoot? Padfoot, where the bloody hell are you going? I was in the middle of a story, you prat!"

He stopped behind Maria and Jasey, across the table from Stella, Amos, and I. Silence surrounded me, louder than the sound had been. Jasey and Maria wore matching looks, the kind they always got, and directed their disbelieving faces at me.

"Could I have a word, Brooke?" he asked, not once glancing at the girls around me, only sparing one look at Amos before glancing back at me, the epitome of composure.

"Sure," I said, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears, and stood up myself. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped over the bench. "I'll catch you girls in class, yeah?"

Sirius and I walked out of the hall on opposite sides of the Gryffindor table, our strides matching. It wasn't until we were away from all of our watching peers that I looked at him.

"Thought you wouldn't mind saving," he told me, parking his ass on top of the end of the banister.

I stood in front of him, twisting the strap to my bag in my hands, and asked, "From what?"

He gave me one of his looks. For some reason, this made me angry. Not the look, but the way he thought that, now that he was in on my little secret, he needed to swoop in and save the day and I'd kiss his feet for it.

"Thanks for the thought," I said, "but I don't need saving."

Again, he looked at me funny, but I was getting used to that. "I just figured since—"

"Since what?" I asked. "Since you know my dirty little secret, you can just pull me away when you think it's hard? I've dealt with this for a year now, Black, and I think I can continue to deal with it now."

I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but there it was. He jumped off the banister and brushed past me. "Okay" was all he said, and then he was gone.

**AN:** Ta-da! Chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. My summer has been extremely uneventful, I have no excuse, I'm just lazy. Thank you to all my reviwers, and a special thank you to **Gamble With Desire** who not only got my All Time Low references, but has one of her own as her penname. They're my favorite band (:


End file.
